Bagai Matahari dan Bulan
by Keyoteapo
Summary: "Tidaklah mungkin bagi matahari mendapatkan bulan dan malampun tidak dapat mendahului siang. Dan masing-masing beredar pada garis edarnya." Akan lebih baik, jika kita hanya manusia biasa, bukan seperti matahari & bulan atau malam & siang. Akan lebih baik, jika kita hanya seorang Ichigo dan Rukia.


**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

* * *

Warna hangat menghiasi matahari dengan begitu indah, sore itu. Di mana seorang pemuda dan pemudi pemakai seragam sedang menatap bidang balok dibalut kaca bening. Aku tidak mengetahui siapa mereka sebenar-benarnya, siapa yang tahu pemuda-pemudi yang dibalut dengan seragam itu kemungkinan besar adalah manusia biasa, manusia dengan hal yang tak biasa atau sama sekali bukan manusia … lagi.

 _Black Sun and White Moon_

"Apa artinya itu?" Pemudi berambut hitam sebahu itu menanyakan makna dari tulisan yang ia hinggapi di poster mading sekolah mereka.

Oya, aku lupa untuk menyebut sekolah mereka, namanya SMA Karakura. Berada di kota dengan nama yang sama, Karakura.

Pemuda yang berada di samping pemudi itu bukan menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan untuknya malah bertanya kembali dan melakukan perintah belajar lagi.

"Kau tidak bisa mengartikan itu? Yang benar saja, lain kali kau harus memerhatikan bagaimana Guru Ochi mengajar Bahasa Inggris."

Ya, tentu saja pemuda ini diberi balasan bukan jawaban pula untuk pertanyaan yang ia ajukan—satu pukulan seperti pola palu mengetuk paku. Tepatnya tangan pemudi itu menjadi palu dan paku adalah kepala pemuda berambut oranye itu. Aku lupa memberi tahu kalau untuk menjadi palu yang menggapai paku dengan mengetuknya itu harus melompat terlebih dulu, karena masalah postur tubuh.

Pelajar SMA yang-"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Temanmu ini menyuruhmu untuk lebih giat belajar lagi, kenapa malah memukul kepalaku? Ergh…"

"Apa?" Pemudi itu membalas pertanyaan pemuda di sebelahnya dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Mereka menyebalkan, menyeruak begitu saja padahal belum selesai aku menulisnya.

Sore itu, SMA Karakura memulangkan murid-murid mereka seperti hari kemarin dan juga sebelumnya, ya memakai bel. Dua pelajar yang masih bercengkrama di depan mading sekolah itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti murid yang lain untuk pulang.

Perjalanan pulang sekolah terkadang bisa menjadi hal yang paling mengasyikkan juga sebaliknya. Mengasyikkan saat kalian bisa pulang dengan teman kalian. Menikmati kebebasan penat setelah menghabiskan tenaga selama seharian mendengarkan guru-guru mengoceh di kelas.

Aku pernah melihat salah satu film romantis di mana dua sepasang kekasih yang berpegangan tangan berbagi tawa dan senyuman menghadap matahari—di ufuk barat yang hampir tenggelam dengan _scene_ yang berakhir pada bayangan mereka yang dipantulkan matahari sedang bergandengan tangan. Lalu _scene_ dilanjutkan dengan memfokuskan pada genggaman erat tangan sepasang kekasih tersebut dengan _zoom in_.

Tapi sayangnya dengan suasana yang begitu sama dengan film yang kutonton itu watak tokoh dan hubungan tokoh yang sedang meniti perjalanan pulang sekolah mereka ini berbeda, ya sayangnya mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Tidak berbagi tawa dan senyum, juga tak berpegangan tangan.

"Artinya matahari hitam dan bulan putih." Ichigo, namanya Ichigo Kurosaki. Ia sadar perkataannya tadi mungkin penyebab perjalanan pulang sekolah mereka sunyi sepi.

"Bodoh."

"Kenapa sekarang kau malah menghinaku?" Ichigo menoleh ke arah belakangnya untuk bisa tetap sopan bila berbicara, setidaknya menatap wajah orang yang diajak bicara itu menunjukkan sopan santun bukan?

Pemudi itu menghela napasnya, lalu... "Begini, Ichigo. Aku tau arti _black_ untuk hitam, _sun_ untuk matahari, _and_ untuk dan, _white_ untuk putih, juga _moon_ untuk bulan. Dan jika aku menggabungkan semua itu baru jawabannya adalah yang kau bilang tadi."

Rukia Kuchiki, seorang murid pindahan—saat Ichigo kelas dua dan akhirnya sekelas dengannya—yang tinggal serumah dengan Ichigo Kurosaki. Tunggu, aku bukan mengarahkan kalian untuk berfikir mereka punya hubungan spesial sehinga mereka satu rumah. Mereka bukan saudara ataupun kekasih.

Ichigo mungkin sekarang paham kenapa tadi ia mendapatkan pukulan yang mendarat di kepalanya. "Lalu kalau kau sudah tau kenapa masih bertanya?"

"Arti dalam pertanyaanku tadi, bukan berarti kau menerjemahkan kata itu. Tapi makna dari kata itu sendiri. Maksudku makna dari tulisan itu."

"Entahlah, mungkin hanya kata kiasan. Untuk acara perpisahan nanti. Mungkin tema dari malam kelulusan kita."

"Dugaanmu banyak sekali." Rukia menambahkan dengusan "cih" untuk mengejek lawan bicaranya.

"Aku hanya mencoba menjawab pertanyaanmu, sekarang malah mengejekku."

"Ya, ya, ya terima kasih atas jawabanmu itu Ichigo. Aku sangat senang sekali mendengar jawabanmu itu." Rukia ini pandai sekali memainkan peran, mungkin pernyataannya seperti pujian tapi sebenarnya itu adalah ejekan. Dan Ichigo tau itu ejekan baginya.

Sebenarnya mereka bukan hanya tinggal serumah tapi terkadang juga sekamar, tunggu dulu bukan maksudku untuk membuat kalian berfikir bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih—pelajar SMA yang sedang dimabuk cinta hingga tak kuat berpisah dan memutuskan tidur di satu kamar yang sama. Tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Rukia tidur di lemari Ichigo, dan jangan biarkan pikiran negatif menggerayangi pikiran kalian sekarang. Berpikir positif itu penting. 'Terkadang' lainnya Rukia tidur di kamar adik perempuan Ichigo.

Ichigo memiliki sepasang adik kembar perempuan tak identik, nama untuk kembar pertama adalah Karin dan untuk yang kedua Yuzu. Mereka sangat berbeda dari sifat juga warna rambut mereka. Maka dari itu, terkadang jika keadaan tidak memungkinkan Rukia mengungsi ke lemari Ichigo yang berisi _futon_ nyaman dan cocok untuk ukuran tubuhnya.

"Hmm, kau bisa bantu aku membedah kata-kata itu untukku." Pinta perempuan yang kini berjalan sejajar dengan laki-laki—yang tadi ada di depannya.

"Kenapa begitu penting? Apa kau begitu penasaran?" Lelaki itu memandang perempuan yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Entahlah, hanya tertarik."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena menarik."

Sekarang laki-laki itu yang menambahkan kata "cih" untuk mengejek perempuan di sampingnya atas jawabannya itu.

"Hey, hey, aku 'kan hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Ya baiklah, terima kasih atas jawabanmu yang sangat indah itu."

Karma, satu tindakan dibalas dengan tindakan yang sama. Entah disengaja untuk membalas jawaban-tak-terjawab, ejekan, ataupun "cih" yang diberikan satu sama lain.

Rukia adalah seorang yatim piatu, dia punya seorang kakak lebih tepatnya adalah kakak ipar—yang lalu mengangkat dirinya, entah sebutan yang paling cocok itu kakak angkat atau kakak ipar. Tapi kakak Rukia tidak tinggal di Karakura, melainkan di Seireitei.

Rukia pergi ke Karakura karena tujuan khusus, yaitu berlatih mandiri. Yang berujung tidak-mandiri karena tidak tinggal sendiri. Oh, baiklah tidak semua hal yang berbau 'mandiri' harus 'sendiri', 'kan?

Rukia berasal dari keluarga berada atau lebih tepatnya diangkat dari keluarga berada, karena mayoritas orang yang tinggal di Seireitei merupakan bangsawan atau orang-orang penting. Ya, Kuchiki merupakan marga bangsawan di Seireitei.

"Jika putih untuk menggambarkan warna bulan kenapa matahari dengan warna hitam?"

"Rasanya tidak mungkin menggambarkan matahari dengan hitam kecuali gerhana matahari, Rukia."

"Kau tau 'kan bulan bisa terlihat putih dari bumi karena matahari?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, sebenarnya cahaya bulan berasal dari sinar matahari. Diciptakannya bulan sebagai cahaya dan menjadikan matahari sebagai pelitanya."

"Kalau begitu mungkin arti dari _black_ itu sendiri selain hitam adalah… hmm, malam?"

"Jika arti hitam adalah malam. Putih bisa juga berarti siang."

"Kenapa siang harus putih? Mungkin lebih tepat bila siang digambarkan dengan warna kuning atau jingga."

"Dasar bodoh. Matahari itu berwarna putih, bukan kuning atau jingga seperti gambar pegunungan yang biasa orang gambar."

"Maksudmu yang biasa kau gambar, hm?" Sebenarnya Rukia adalah tipe orang yang sensitif bila ada orang yang mempermasalahkan gambar-gambar buatannya.

Tidak, dia bukan orang yang menggambar suasana desa dengan pegunungan dan matahari kuning atau jingga yang tersenyum. Gambar Rukia tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kelinci. Dan otomatis pukulan tangan Rukia kembali mendarat di kepala Ichigo.

Ichigo meringis mendapat hantaman di kepala untuk kedua kalinya untuk seharian ini, ia mengelus kepalanya pelan. "Lalu apa maksudnya, dengan matahari malam dan bulan siang kalau begitu?"

"Terdengar sangat aneh saat kau mengganti hitam-putih dengan malam-siang itu."

"Iya ya, tapi kenapa jadi semakin menarik."

Gelak tawa menyambut mereka, mereka akhirnya berbagi tawa di sore oranye itu.

"Iya, hmm... Tapi tidak mungkin 'kan kalau artinya adalah matahari yang terbit di malam hari dan bulan di siang hari?"

"Sepertinya tidak." Jawab orang yang tidak ada dalam percakapan dua manusia di sore itu dan tiba-tiba menjadi ada.

Mereka tak sadar bahwa ada orang yang berjalan di belakang mereka. Tidak, bukan menguping pembicaraan mereka tapi orang itu pasti dengar pembicaraan mereka karena percakapan Ichigo-Rukia tidak pantas disebut percakapan-ringan-kala-pulang-sekolah karena masing-masing pengisi percakapan itu memakai intonasi yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan mengingat ada hantam-pukul-hah-ergh di sana.

"Kau?" Tanya kedua pengisi percakapan itu pada penjawab pertanyaan.

"Artinya adalah tidaklah mungkin bagi matahari mendapatkan bulan dan malampun tidak dapat mendahului siang. Dan masing-masing beredar pada garis edarnya."

Ujar pemuda berkacamata itu seraya—seolah membenarkan kacamatanya yang bergeser atau tidak pada 'tempat'-nya untuk singgah. Di mana sebenarnya kondisi letak kacamata itu tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Sejak kapan kau mengikuti kami dan oh… astaga bahkan kau sudah menguping pembicaraan kami ya, Ishida?"

"Kenapa kau begitu percaya diri saat mengatakan artinya?"

Uryuu Ishida merupakan murid terpintar di SMA Karakura. Berambut hitam, memakai kacamata, dan seorang penjahit(?) entahlah aku tidak yakin soal itu, hanya menyebutnya penjahit karena beberapa baju yang pernah ia buat sendiri. Bakat mengagumkan.

"Tenang Ichigo, Kuchiki. Aku bukan mengikuti kalian, aku hanya ingin pulang. Rupanya kalian sangat menikmati pembicaraan kalian sampai kalian tidak menyadari keberadaanku yang tidak jauh di belakang kalian…" jawaban pertama Ishida untuk Ichigo ini menghasilkan dua pelaku percakapan memalingkan muka mereka satu sama lain.

Entah menyembunyikan rasa malu mereka, semburat merah di wajah mereka, atau kebodohan meraka. Entah karena sulit menyanggah jawaban Ishida yang ternyata terlalu benar atau sama sekali salah. Entah karena tidak ingin disebut menikmati-percakapan-sehingga-tidak-memerdulikan-sekitar atau tak-sadar-memang-menikmati-percakapan pada sore itu.

" … dan tentu aku sangat percaya diri, Kuchiki. Karena aku yang membuat poster dengan tema tersebut. Aku sangat menyukai gagasan soal matahari yang memiliki garis edarnya sendiri yang pernah kubaca di sebuah buku. Dan cahaya bulan bersumber dari matahari, di mana malam diciptakan sebelum siang. Jadi kubuatlah poster itu dengan tulisan itu."

"APA?!" Keduanya menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama karena tak percaya.

"Ya begitulah, poster itu sebenarnya untuk pencarian _King and Queen_ pada malam kelulusan kita nanti. Matahari dan Bulan seperti pasangan bukan? Sama seperti Malam dan Siang. Kala Matahari Sang Raja Siang dan Bulan Sang Ratu Malam, membagi singgasana mereka. Tetapi karena mereka sudah ditakdirkan untuk selalu 'bersambut' tapi tidak bisa bersatu, atau bisa dibilang penyatuan untuk tidak bersatu. Matahari dengan malam disamakan dengan _King_ karena matahari adalah sumber dari cahaya bulan, di mana _King_ yang menjadi sumber dari pemerintahan untuk rakyat. Malam disandingkan dengan matahari, karena malam-lah yang lebih dulu diciptakan sebelum siang menjumpa.

Maka _Queen_ adalah terusan atau penyambut matahari sebagai bulan, juga siang yang diciptakan setelah malam. _King_ dan _Queen_ memberikan jati diri mereka masing-masing. _King_ hidup bersama malam yang diberikan _Queen_. Di mana _Queen_ merasa hidup kembali dengan kehangatan siang milik _King_. Seperti itulah. Ya, baiklah aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa esok pagi, semoga kalian bisa jadi Sang Matahari Hitam dan Si Rembulan Putih di malam kelulusan nanti ya." Ishida pun pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda-pemudi yang sekarang menundukkan kepala mereka.

Entah karena senang ataupun sedih mendengar penjelasannya. Entah karena malu atas hal-yang-disemogakan-Ishida. Entah karena tak ingin menjadi Sang Matahari Hitam dan Si Rembulan Putih yang disandingkan tapi kenyataannya tak bisa bersatu karena mereka ada pada garis edar mereka, di dunia yang berbeda. Seperti dimensi kehidupan yang dipisahkan dengan kematian.

" _Jika aku menjadi Sang Matahari Hitam ataupun King, itu berarti…"_

" _Jika aku menjadi Si Rembulan Putih ataupun Queen, itu berarti…"_

Kali ini Ichigo memberikan "cih" sepeninggalan Ishida juga untuk penjelasannya.

"Dia angkuh sekali," ucap Rukia memberi komentar sepeninggalan Ishida.

Ichigo tersenyum mendengarnya, "Kau baru menyadarinya?" disusul oleh tawanya renyah.

Rukia pun menyambut dengan senyuman, "Sayangnya, iya." disusul oleh tawa yang sama renyahnya. Akhirnya mereka berbagi senyuman.

"Tidaklah mungkin bagi matahari mendapatkan bulan dan malampun tidak dapat mendahului siang. Dan masing-masing beredar pada garis edarnya. Jadi itu artinya ya…" Rukia menatap langit sore dengan jingga memenuhi latar mendampingi matahari sebagai sumber sinarnya.

Ichigo menghela napasnya, melipat kedua tangannya dan ditaruh di belakang kepalanya. "Untuk apa disandingkan jika tidak bisa bersatu. Sama-sama menyambut tapi tak bisa melewati garis edarnya sama sekali…"

Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo dan mereka akhirnya saling menatap karena tatapan Rukia disambut Ichigo dengan waktu yang sama saat Rukia menoleh.

"Bagaimana? Kau senang akhirnya mendapatkan jawabanmu?" Tanya Ichigo setelah sama-sama menatap lalu sama-sama menunduk, dan bertanya untuk memecah keheningan.

"Hmm, entahlah. Di lain sisi aku senang bisa mengetahui jawabanku tapi di sisi lain… jawaban itu terdengar sangat menyedihkan." Dan Rukia pun menunduk dan tersenyum parau.

Ichigo juga tersenyum sama paraunya dengan Rukia. "Ya, menyedihkan."

"Saat mendengarnya rasanya…" Ucap Rukia pelan.

" … jatuh dari ketinggian."

" … terhempas begitu jauh."

Sambut jawaban Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan, mereka pun kembali bertemu dengan tatapan mereka lalu menunduk lagi. Seperti sedang mencari tahu sebenarnya apa yang tadi lawan bicaranya katakan.

Sore itu terasa sangat cepat, oranye menghiasi langit. Hangatnya sinar matahari mengindahkan suasana. Tanpa terasa waktu sudah begitu cepat berlalu.

"Yosh, Rukia. Sepertinya kita sudah sangat terlambat untuk pulang cepat. Kalau kita masih jalan dengan tempo ini—berjalan lamban, kita bisa tidak makan malam ini. Karena makanan untuk kita akan dihabiskan oleh Orang Tua itu. Cepatlah." Ichigo pun mengambil pergelangan tangan Rukia, dan disambut dengan pegangan erat oleh Rukia. Kenapa erat? Karena Ichigo berlari setelah itu, Rukia harus menyeimbangi langkah Ichigo yang sangat jauh dibandingkan dirinya.

Mereka pun berlari pulang ke rumah. Entah alasan sebenarnya karena tak ingin berakhir tidak mendapat makanan atau hanya ingin pulang dengan berpegangan tangan.

Di sisi lain dari sore yang indah itu, dengan suasana hangat-sejuk dan berlatar oranye. Sepulang sekolah itu ada dua pemuda-pemudi yang berlari seraya membagi tawa mereka dan tersenyum setelahnya. Juga berpegangan tangan erat, seolah tak ingin dipisahkan.

Sesampainya gerbang rumah yang dituju, mereka pun menggelengkan kepala mereka bersamaan—seolah mengusir pikiran yang ada di pikiran mereka dan berhenti mempertanyakan jawaban itu di otak mereka.

 _"Tidaklah mungkin bagi matahari mendapatkan bulan dan malampun tidak dapat mendahului siang. Dan masing-masing beredar pada garis edarnya. Untuk apa disandingkan tapi tidak bisa bersatu… Tapi setidaknya sama-sama menyambut dan diciptakan sebagai sepasang 'hal' yang diperuntukkan untuk kepentingan manusia dan bumi, itu cukup sebagai alasan untuk 'tidak bersatu'. Walaupun kita tidak bisa saling menyatu, kita bisa sejajar saat gerhana di mana kita akan bertemu di titik edar yang sama. Dan hari itu akan menjadi 'pertemuan spesial' yang akan selalu kita tunggu untuk menyapa dan bertanya kabar. Meski setelah itu bumi kembali sebagai batas. Sama seperti batas yang memisahkan antara kehidupanku dengan kematianmu."_

 **Selesai**


End file.
